


Rise of corruption

by Deus_Queen



Series: The incubator, the witch and me [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Character Death, Corruption, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magical Girls, Minor Character(s), Pre-War, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Megatron is a disposable gladiator for entertainment of the nobility, what he most desires is to have the power to do justice for his people, unfortunately his wishes are heard by Kyubey.





	Rise of corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Rise of Corruption
> 
> Summary: Megatron is a disposable gladiator for entertainment of the nobility, what he most desires is to have the power to do justice for his people, unfortunately his wishes are heard by Kyubey.
> 
> Disclaimer
> 
> Author's Note: Since I saw a PMMM video, I thought, what if a mech had Homura's magical ability?

**Rise of Corruption**

If you are a mech without designation, thick frame and great strength, you have no choice but to accept being a miner or a gladiator.

A certain mech with these characteristics chose to be a miner. With the passing of the solar cycles, he was mistreated until he was exhausted, without any rest, exploiting the energy mines of different planets, until one day he decided to give up this life to become the second option, a Gladiator.

Cybertron is made up of the same race, a metal planet with metal people, but even when they are of the same species, there is always status and hierarchy. The hierarchy is essential in an advanced civilization where the people decide to be guided by the fittest, which taught many that the fittest is not always the right one. Thanks to the hierarchy in the Golden Age, many Cybertronians have formed discrimination against the lower social class. And who are these? Those mech who were born to serve. In the eyes of the nobility, there are no Cybertronians who were activated in deplorable conditions, there is only a pile of scrap that can be disposable, because there will always be more where it came from and the worst of all is that society accepts this hierarchy and those who No, they do not have the right to speak.

How unfair

The red optics of a mech that only dedicates itself to entertain the nobility most of the time, are filled with rage. Going out to the arena and fighting while receiving boos or shouts of encouragement so that you deactivate the other mech, you are not always excited to wake up every day.

The nameless mech observes his servos: _silver and clawed_

"Silver, Silver, Silver!"

_He looked at his pedes, big and strong_

"And why Silver?"

"You know, these bots don't have a designation"

_Look at its frame, huge and resistant_

"Why ?

"Because they don't need it, sooner or later they die and another takes its place. We don't need the designation of a dead mech"

_And finally he observes his reflection in the liquid left by the acid rain. Heated and red optical faceplates_

"But this should have a designation, it's very entertaining."

So what makes it so different from those bright mech without any trace of dirt in its frame? Is it because it is not painted?

"Designation? What designation should they give you?"

_Was it because it was bigger than the rest?_

"A couple of years ago I remembered the history of the Primes"

For your type of frame?

" And..? "

"I remembered the one who betrayed the Primes"

"Ah, yes. I remember! Ugh ... What was your designation?"

_For his sharp teeth?_

"Megatronus"

Those were the questions Megatronus was asked at the beginning. Everything went through his mind as fleeting as the life he took from the other gladiators. Why did he accept that designation if even apart from being treated as blasphemy was part of a catastrophe in Cybertronian history? Why the gladiator named Megatronus fell in the lowest in the world, and what did he do? He rose against his own brothers in search of power, that taught the new Megatronus that even someone born in absolute scum can get up and face the higher power of others.

But Megatronus was chained to his position in the corrupt society of his own people and the other gladiators were just like him. With no possibility of anything, just to activate to endure the toughest things in life.

Megatronus smiled sadly

He watched as his friend, Terminus, was in front of him. Sitting on the floor and leaning on the cold, filthy wall of Kaon's dungeons. Terminus was motionless, hurt and hungry. How had he reached this point? He and others of his gladiator friends had shouted for a doctor but they all ignored them, it was to be expected, no one would spend any effort on someone who could be replaceable, and his friend's imminent destiny reached every klik, so Megatronus just sat in front to him, waiting for his spark to unite with Primus.

Then he heard the last of the vents stop working

That only means one thing.

Slowly his smile turned into a grimace, and then he opened his mouth to show his sharp teeth, squeezing it with pain and frustration. If only I could have done something! If only everyone would stop seeing theirs as an object! If only those of your kind reconsider ...!

A drop of optical fluid

Megatronus mess "If only I had the power to fix this injustice"

"Is that what you want?"

The gladiator activated his battle protocols and jumped at that voice. His sword instinctively jumped his sword, ready to slice any danger in two. On the other hand, what Megatronus obtained in front of him, did not make him consider the moment as a threat, but he did not stop being incredulous. Why scum was a tiny white organic in front of him?

The organic was small and white, with an appearance that resembled those who used the beast form, ugh, unpleasant.

"But what scrap—

"Sorry if I surprised you" interrupted the organic, did not see that he moved his mouth so it left him confused, and apparently the unpleasant organic noticed this "I speak to you by telepathy"

Megatronus just wrinkled his faceplate "Who or what are you?" I've asked rudely "How did you get here?"

As far as I knew a few klik ago, organics cannot live in an environment like Cybertron, there was no right oxygen for most of them.

The little organic shook what appeared to be two of his hind limbs. "My designation is Kyubey, and I'm someone who offers contracts."

Megatronus grunted "Contracts?" I have asked suspiciously.

The limbs shook again "I will fulfill a wish, whichever you want, but in return you will have to become a magical mech"

Magic mech? That sounded pathetic and ridiculous.

"What?" It was the only thing he could release "Magic Mech?

The so-called Kyubey spoke without any tone "A magic mech is something that is new these days, since we have just implemented this for those of your type, but as far as we investigate, your race will not have problems to fit with the magic "

Megatronus wasn't an idiot, but he couldn't know what the pale organic was talking about either, magic? That didn't exist

"I'll explain better" Then he paused "A magic mech has a duty to fight against witches. Witches are evil entities created from the Magic Girls, which are basically the same as a magical femme, these girls who have fallen in sadness and despair, and they could not purify their Soul Gem in time, they become witches.The witches reside in barriers with labyrinths, each labyrinth is a manifestation of the witch's subconscious, and is protected by Relatives, who are projections from the heart of the Magic Girl before becoming a witch. Witches affect living beings by giving them marks called Witch Kisses, which cause accidents, illness or suicide "

With that explanation, Megatronus could better understand the situation. Apparently, this organic creature offered a desire in exchange for becoming a soldier to fight with a race designated "witch" who were beings of chaos and disasters. Megatronus growled, but in his processor things said that everything was going wrong, none of this made sense.

Also, why believe a filthy organic?

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, that's impossible. Do you offer me a wish in exchange for me becoming a soldier? You don't fool me, Meat, no organics use magic because magic doesn't exist!"

Kyubey seemed to sigh "I know you don't believe me, but I'm offering you a chance, one that I don't offer to anyone" he moved his little pede to scrape his helm "Those in your social class have no chance ever, they just have to sit until he arrives its time to die for the fun of others in the sands of Kaon, and I came to you, Magatronus, to offer you something that was never offered to the rest, I am giving you the opportunity to have what you want in exchange for being a hero and kill the witches "

Megatronus kept thinking, his optics then landed in the frame of his deactivated friend in front of him, sooner or later it would also be his time, he would die without sorrow or glory, no one would remember him and he would simply disappear just like his class Cramped corrupt government, they spit in the face of the one who needs the most to benefit their own even though they are all cybertronians, and Megatronus can only sit and watch as everything collapses around him, while waiting for his turn.

Injustice ...

"You ..." Mech spoke

Kyubey tilted her helm

"You will fulfill any wish, right?"

"Any, no matter what"

Megatronus' red optics continued to show his friend's body, where his happy sparkle shone before

"If what you say about desire is true, then I am willing to sacrifice myself to become a magic mech"

Kyubey leaned forward, if she could smile she would already have a huge smile on her face "What is your wish, Megatronus?"

Silence

"I wish I could help my friend, go back and save him before he dies"

Kyubey fell silent

"I almost never comment or question the reason for desire, but now I'm curious." The small organic tilted his head. "Why choose to save your friend if you could ask for freedom and justice for yours?"

Megatronus did not answer

"Why?" Kyubey insisted

"Because I can stand up against the Senate at any time, I can reveal myself and form an army of mine whenever I want, I can do it today or tomorrow" His optics closed "But I can't save a friend who is already dead ... "

Kyubey stood watching him and analyzing his answer, then shook his tail

"You are the same as humans" he commented

Megatronus growled confused Humans? What was that? Whatever it was, it was surely organic and unpleasant

"But I will fulfill your wish"

Then Megatronus began to feel an itchy chest, and that discomfort slowly became acute pain and finally an unbearable pain. Megatronus fell to his knees while shouting and tearing his chest where the pain was strongest, finally a light appeared in front of him, causing a strong wind. Kyubey watched everything while her ears were carried by the wind

"Megatronus, hold your soul gem and become a magic mech!"

Megatronus felt a bomb exploding in his chest, Primus hurt like the pits and the worst of all was that the slightest movement made the pain worse, and he had to walk a few steps forward, but that simple task seemed impossible with that throbbing pain. But Megatronus would not give up, he was a gladiator, he had faced worse things in those arenas and this would only be a pain to endure. At slow and painful steps, Kaon's gladiator began to approach the small glow that shone brightly.

Kyubey waited anxiously to hold the gem

When Megatronus was one step closer, he raised his arm and finally held in his fist the so-called "gem" that shone. Finally the brightness went out until the Cybertronian decided to open his servos, and carefully observed the gem, he also noticed a strange jewel around its digit.

The pain left in that instant

"What do I do with this?" Asked the silver mech

Kyubey stared at him "Now, Megatronus, let me explain everything"

He spent a few klik until the organic creature informed him about the use of the gem and the witches, then he encountered a doubt.

"What is my magic?" I ask

Kyubey stared at the mech "Let's find out."

Megatronus understood what he meant, looked at his soul gem. It was then that he began to shine and his armor was dyed purple with a disk on his arm.

"Than?" Asked the mech heading towards the disc of his arm

Kyubey watched curiously "Go ahead, try your magic"

Megatronus looked at Kyubey, and then Terminus's lifeless body, the Senate would pay for it, everyone would pay it and then there was a "click" on the disk.

Everything deformed from there

* * *

"Megatronus, are you alright?"

The silver mech moved her lips and blinked slowly. Megatronus remembered this, it was the sands where she trained next to Terminus ... and talking about that mech

Megatronus' red optics carefully watched the mech that called him, his faceplates showed to be worried and his yellow optics shone with familiar intensity, a smile spread and he approached his friend. He had succeeded, had backed down and was now facing his friend, here, in the past ...

"Megatronus, can you hear me ...?" The mech asked worried but was surprised to be wrapped in a hug "What's up?" He questioned surprised at his friend's actions "Does something hurt? Are you okay?"

Megatronus closed his optics calmly before glancing at the purple gem that shone on his servo

"I am now"

  
**Several Vorns After**

  
The earth was a curious and horrible planet, full of organic, each more unpleasant than the other. Although this planet was the peak of his life. When he was in Cybertron, he didn't find any other mech to fight the witches, Megatronus was only in this job. The witches turned out to be dangerous and annoying, each more horrible and strange than the last. When he killed his first witch he felt strangely ... fine, and over time, he began to have fun with this hobby, since in addition to hunting witches, Megatronus, no, Megatron was the leader of a revolution that would bring justice to Cybertron. Leading that double life was exhausting, he could never tell his secret to anyone, not even his most trusted friends like Soundwave and Terminus ...

_Terminus_

That mech by which Megatron fights witches now, Megatron was sure that many who made a contract with Kyubey repented for the price of their desire.

But not Megatron, and maybe that was the worst

The magic that Megatron acquired was to go back and stop in time how many times he wants. Megatron had the advantage with the witches with that magic, but he also used it to fight against other Cybertronians who opposed the Decepticon cause, and always did it with those who had their death assured, or to help their troops from the shadows.

Megatron made sure those who have seen him use his magic will be deactivated before telling anyone, but unfortunately one of the witnesses was that Autobot with the ability to mold the light, in other words, to be invisible, The Autobot Mirage. Megatron made sure to disable it, but not before he informed Prime

His secret came to light, but even so, no one knew how he got the magic, Megatron broke free of one more charge and used his magic more openly.

Terminus suspected worried more and more ...

Until he died

And he lived again, thanks to Megatron

The silver mech used his magic to go back in time and prevent the death of his friend, unleashing many futures, but in all Terminus died again and Megatron returned in time to save him. Megatron did not understand why he did this, This part of his magic was dangerous and he never used it so often or to defeat his enemies Autobots.

But Terminus always died

No matter how many times he backed away and avoided his death, Terminus died shortly after, and the mech refused to stay locked in a tower and move him away from the dangerous war.

Megatron's soul gem became dyed black and had less time to hunt witches when things got ugly with the Autobots. He didn't know exactly what would happen when he was completely black, but Megatron didn't want to find out. The war went from bad to worse when Cybertron died and Terminus disappeared. If Megatron went back in time to find out something, it would change events that might affect the Decepticon and he couldn't do it when they were close to winning against the Autobots, so he ordered a search team to find him until Megatron descended to Earth.

Now busier than before with Energon's shortage and in search of more soldiers in the cosmos, Megatron had to forget Terminus ... for the moment. Upon arriving on earth, he found more witches than in Cybertron and met that species that Kyubey mentioned. He was surprised to discover human girls turned into mech magic— magical girls like him. Megatron didn't have much time to look for witches with Prime on Earth, his battles were many but Megatron managed to win several with the help of his magic, and he didn't notice his even darker gem.

Until the news of Terminus arrived

"We found it, my lord"

Several vorn had passed since he learned something about Terminus, and today he felt a feeling he almost forgot, Happiness

"Your state?" He asked hiding his joy

The soldier in front of him seemed to hesitate "... dead, my lord"

And something broke quietly in him

_... I feel strange_

"We found it under the rubble of the Tower of Iacon, with signs that it was ..."

The mech in front of me keeps talking, but I can't hear it clearly, his words echo in me, and that hurts

"A suicide, my lord"

Megatron forgot everything around him. He turned to open his servo and observe his soul gem, it was as black, as black as the lifeless optics of Terminus. Megatron always tried to save him from death, he saw him die so many times and change the course of his victory for him, but now, after all these vorn Megatron realized that Terminus never wanted to be saved, if he died then it must be so , so it should happen, that was the natural course of things, that was the decision of Terminus. Megatron could save Terminus from everything, but less of himself ...

_It hurts a lot_

Megatron closed his optics, everything was clear now, so clear that he simply wanted to _turn off_

"Sir, are you all right?"

_Yes,_ _that would not be bad_

His soul gem had disappeared and in its place was a grief seed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: The term 'Magic Mech' I took from a fic that I read, so it's not mine
> 
> Do you want any other fic of a mech or femme in PMMM to write? Send your suggestions
> 
> I hope you liked the fic
> 
> 2:Ouhh, friends, for those who like my fic, I have a news. First, I do not speak English very well, so the translator helps me a lot, and as you may have noticed, it does not help very well that we say, so I am looking for someone to help me improve my fic and correct spelling errors and "grammatical", just that, I think that a person who speaks and writes perfectly in this language would help me a lot to upload more often this type of fics and much more
> 
> So, please, if you can help me, you can contact me at my email: marikothecat@gmail.com.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it


End file.
